Luan's Throbbing Headache
by Captain Dodge
Summary: Luan wakes up one morning with a strange affliction. I don't know why I did this.


Luan woke up early one Sunday morning with a painful headache. Groaning, she forced herself out of bed and over to the mirror, hoping to see the cause of her headache, whatever it may be.

And she did – when she looked herself in the mirror, she found a prominent, pulsating penis jutting out of the center of her forehead.

For a few seconds, Luan was silent, as news of what she was seeing reached her brain and sank in. After it had had time to do that, she muttered a simple "Oh", then calmly walked back to her bed, climbed in, buried her face in her pillow…

…and proceeded to scream into it.

After five minutes of this, she raised her head, now calm again, and exited her bed once more, climbing the ladder to her sister/roommate's bunk above. Luna was still sound asleep, murmuring quietly.

Luan found her sister's leg and shook it gently. "Luna…" she whispered.

Luna stirred, but did not wake up.

Luan shook Luna's leg again, this time more insistently. "Luna, _wake up…"_

Luna shifted her position, now looking annoyed.

"_Luna…!_ This is an _emergency!"_

Luna's displeased expression deepened. _"…Piss off, mate…"_ she growled.

But Luan was in no mood to "piss off". She started shaking Luna's whole body. _"LUNA! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP…!"_

At last, Luna rose, rubbing her tired eyes and scowling. "Man, _what?!"_ she demanded. "I was having the best dream…"

"_Look!"_ Luan said, pointing to the phallus in her forehead. "Notice anything, oh, I don't know – _unusual?!"_

Luna saw Luan's head-penis, stared at it for a few moments, then shook her head. "Yep," she said as she laid back down and pulled the sheets back over herself, "that settles it – _definitely_ still dreaming…"

But Luan pulled the covers straight off. "Luna, this is_ not a dream!_ Or if it is, then it's a _nightmare!_ I've been turned into a _unicorn –_a _'horny'_ one!_ Hahahahaha! _Get it? But seriously – _you've_ _got to help me!"_

Luna glared at Luan for the cover-removal for a few seconds, then sighed. Far be it for her to deny her sister help when she so badly needed it – even in a situation as bizarre as this one. "Okay, but _how?"_ she asked. "I mean, how did this even happen, anyways?"

"_I don't know!"_ Luan cried. "I just woke up like this! I have no idea how it happened! Is it a curse from God? Some sort of weird, perverted superpower? An experiment by Lisa?"

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"_Lisa,"_ they said in unison. "Definitely Lisa."

"Okay, but _why,_ though?" Luna wondered. "Why would she do something like… _this?"_

"I don't know!" Luan replied. "I guess I'll ask her – right after I'm done _pounding her into the floorboards!"_

Luna nodded – such was a perfectly understandable sentiment in this case. "Sure, sure. But how are we gonna get you to her room? We can't risk any of the others seeing… _that." _She pointed at Luan's brain-boner."Especially not the younger ones!"

"U-Um…" Luan scratched her head. "Uh… C-Couldn't we cover it up?"

"Sure, I've got a bandana you could borrow – but how are we gonna hide it if it's, uh… _standing at attention_ like that? Speaking of which, _why_ is it doing that?"

"W-Well, I've heard of 'morning wood' – I guess it's that." Luan tapped the side of her head, trying to remember everything she could about male anatomy. "What if… _Oh!_ I heard that cold water makes, uh… _these…_ go down – why don't we try that?"

Luna shook her head. "Can't. Doesn't matter if we're two inches from the bathroom – stepping out into the hallway at all is risky, dude."

"_Oh…!"_ Luan clutched the sides of her head. "What are we gonna do, then?! Ah… all the blood's rushing to my head – it's making it hard to think…!"

Luna thought about that, and realized that the blood was rushing to Luan's head because of that monster erection. She took a closer look at it, and her heart skipped a beat. The shape of the head; the prominent ridge of the glans; the slight curve to the shaft; and the bulging veins running up and down the length…

Luna licked her lips. This… was a very _delicious-looking_ dick.

"Luan –" Luna cleared her throat. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?!" Luan demanded. "At this point, I'll try _anything…"_

Luna smiled. "…Good." She scooted closer. "Hold still…"

As nervous as she was, Luan obeyed, closing her eyes. Slowly, Luna reached out, heart pounding in her chest… and grasped Luan by the "horn".

Luan gasped and jumped, her eyes snapping open. "Luna?! Wh-What are you doing?!"

"_Shhh…"_ Luna whispered, "…relax." She looked Luan in the eyes. "You trust me, don't you?"

Luan bit her lip, conflicted, but seeing Luna's gentle smile and disarming gaze, she eventually closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good." Luna took Luan's head-rod by the shaft, barely managing to get her fingers around it. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, little sis…"

Luan took a deep breath, closed her eyes again, and let Luna take care of things.

Luna started slow, pumping Luan's head-dick up and down, before she started to pick up speed. Being so close to her brain (and, perhaps, growing _out_ of it), the stimulus reached it immediately, and Luan squirmed, a moan escaping her lips.

"How is it, Luan?" Luna asked.

"I…" Luan panted. "I don't know…"

"Don't worry – you will." With that, Luna started to add a little flair to her handjob, twisting her hand every now and then, playing with the fringe of the glans, rubbing the tip with the palm of her other hand, and tickling the urethral opening. Luan couldn't restrain her moans anymore, and her panties started to moisten.

Luna giggled, enjoying Luan's reactions. "You like that?" she asked.

Trying to move as little as possible so as not to mess up Luna's technique, Luan nodded. _"Ah… Y-Yeahhhh…"_

"I see…" Luna moved in closer, letting Luan shiver from feeling her breath on her head's head. "…Then how about _this?"_

Without warning, she took the skull-cock into her mouth, practically swallowing it. Luan's eyes shot wide open as the hot, sticky insides of Luna's mouth enveloped her head-dick, sending waves of ecstasy pounding directly into her brain. Uttering a long, drawn-out moan, she pulled down her now-thoroughly soaked pajama bottoms and panties and started rubbing her vulva. Seeing this, Luna giggled – the reverberations from that assaulting Luan's forehead-dong – and started fingering herself as well as she began to bob her head back and forth, sucking Luan's head-penis.

Together, the two sisters engaged in a duet of pleasure, until Luan felt a pressure building in her cranium. _"Ah…_ L-Luna… I-I feel weird…"

Luna released Luan's head-horn with a _pop,_ stroking the shaft that was slick with her saliva. "You gonna blow, dude?"

Luan winced – it felt as though her head was about to burst. "I… I think so…!"

Luna chuckled, opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out in anticipation of the payload. "Go ahead, brah – pour your sugar on me…"

Luan's hips squirmed, and her head pounded. The pain was almost unbearable – but the pleasure made it impossible to stop. She began thrusting her fingers in and out of her hole, feeling the tension mount until she was unable to bear it any longer.

"Uh… Uh…!_ Uh…! Uh! UH! AH –! LUNA!"_

Crying out her sister's name, Luan exploded, spraying cum from both ends of her body. Her pussy squirted all over her panties and the sheets below, and her cranium-cock spurted brain-cum all over Luna's blissful face.

The pleasure fed directly into Luan's brain, overwhelming it with sheer delight. After seeing white for what felt like an eternity, Luan came to, her head spinning. She had fallen back against the wall, banging her head against it, although the pain barely registered. Such a powerful orgasm had taken everything she had out of her, and her head-dick quickly shrank.

Luna lapped up the jizz as it dripped and flowed down her face into her mouth, swallowing it up eagerly. _"Mmm…"_ she moaned savoring its salty, slightly bitter taste. She looked at Luan with a sultry grin. "So… how was that?"

Luan gulped, struggling to form words. "I-It… It was…" She took a few breaths to steady herself, then, basking in the afterglow, looked at Luna and saw the look on her face. She smiled, blushing.

"…It was _mind-blowing."_


End file.
